


Run

by KaileyxOx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Issues, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Gore, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Smut Week, POV Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Rough Sex, Smut, Walking Dead: Here's Negan, sexy negan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaileyxOx/pseuds/KaileyxOx
Summary: After witnessing your friends get brutally murdered you run away to try escape from a group who name themselves "The saviours"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyoneeee, this is my first attempt EVER at a fanfic so please be nice and leave comments and also I didn't get time to proof read this. Please let me know if I should continue this thanks xoxo

Your heart is racing. You feel the burning sensation creep up from your ankles to your thighs as your run. The beads of sweat from your forehead is trickling down your face and into your eyes.You need to stop, you need to hide.

You stop in your tracks and quickly scan your surroundings. You don't have long now before they catch up with you so you need to be quick. Your eyes are moving frantically, you're shaking, not with fear but with shock after what you have just witnessed. You hear their voices growing louder and louder.

"Think [Y/N], THINK!" You say to yourself in frustration.

You have no other choice but to climb up the nearest tree. You scurry, getting your foot stuck in a hole in the process. You try to pry your foot out, shock waves of pain are sent up your spine. You clench your lips tightly together trying your hardest not to cry out in pain. At least it got your foot loose. You curl yourself into a ball and listen to the whistling surrounding the forest along with the loud shouts.

"Search every last inch of this goddamn woods! We need to fucking find that girl!"

The voices become faint. "Thank fuck" you say while letting out a sigh of relief. You wince at the thought of your foot but you must keep going. You jump down from the tree trying not to land on your injured foot, only to land flat on your ass. You pull your knees up to your chest and look down at the dirt. Footsteps approach you "Great another fucking walker" you groan angrily, swiping off any dirt of your ass. 

"Fall on your ass Princess?" 

You heart stops, a tallish man is stooped over you. He was apart of them, he was that monsters right-hand man. He smiled at you deviously.

"Dwight, contact the boys we got her!" He shouted grabbing your arm aggressively.

"Get the fuck off me you prick!" You shouted.

"Ah, we got a angry one don't we? Do I have to kill you like your two friends?" He cupped his hand on his ear. "No reply, thought so"

"Come on doll face, your carriage awaits" he chuckled to himself changing the subject. You dug your feet into the ground, you where not giving up without a fight. 

"Did I not make myself clear before, you're really testing my fucking patience" he spat.

You smirked sarcastically "Screw you jackass" colliding your fist perfectly with his jaw. The man fell flat on his ass holding his jaw "You fucking little bitch!" He shouted angrily and grabbed your ankle pulling you towards him. Everything went black as your face hit the ground. 

 

You wake up. Your head is thumping. 

"...sir it was a real struggle to get that little fucking bitch but we did it," it was the voice of the man in the woods who you fought with. "Good work Simon, now let's wake her up" Simon? You thought to yourself that must be his name. But who is the other man with him?

You sit up. 

"Ah, I see our little fighter has finally woke up. You did a lot of damage to poor Simon here, that was one good fucking right hook doll face," 

You snarl your face, it was him. The monster who killed Glen and Abraham in cold blood. He actually laughed when he did it. He showed no remorse, he enjoyed it. 

He was tall and tanned. He wore a leather jacket followed by a white t-shirt underneath it and a red scarf around his neck. On his legs he wore grey tight jeans and on his feet a pair of black combat boots. It was strange you where wearing a similar outfit.

He stretched his left hand out to you as his right hand was holding a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. " I don't think we where properly introduced" he smirked "I'm Negan, and this is Lucille and she is awesome! You know I didn't appreciate you firing at my men ESPECIALLY while hiding in the bushes like a little pussy"

You lean towards him nose to nose "you don't fucking scare me" 

Negan chuckled "Oh, so we got a fiesty one who likes to run her mouth! Darling did you not see me just pop two of fucking your friends there I won't think twice or hesitate to do the same to you, Lucille fucking loves it! She's a vampire bat"

You smile letting out a laugh "It may not be today, or tomorrow but my dad he's on his way and he's gonna kill you in fact he's not gonna shoot you, no. He's gonna swing for you with your own stupid fucking ass of a baseball bat, wonder what Lucille would think of fucking that"

Negan eyes darkened, he clenched Lucille pushing it against your face "Dad? Now is that right. Well hasn't this day just got fucking better" Negans mouth curled up "Rick didn't mention another future serial killer" he jumped up quickly on his feet "Excuse fucking me darling, I didn't even catch your fucking name!" He rubbed his salt and pepper beard.

"[Y/N], it's [Y/N]" you spat

"Well [Y/N] that's a fucking hot name, to suit a hot girl" he smiled "Hey we're even dressed the same, well ain't this a fucking sign. Goddamn you're making me hard just by looking at you!"

You turned your face up in disgust. He was right about one thing you where dressed the same. You wore a pair of grey tight shorts, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of black combat boots followed by a thigh gun holster wrapped around your thigh and a pair of fingerless leather gloves"

"So [Y/N], let's make one thing clear, I now own you, You either work for me or with me if you know what I mean" he says looking you up and down whilst licking his teeth, "Or if you refuse to accept any of my offers, I'll send you back to your father, piece by piece. So do we have a decision?" 

You looked up at Negan's face, he had eyebrow raised. "Fine, I'll work for you" you muttered back at him. He clapped his two hands together "Great! Now that fucking settles it, Dwighty boy take [Y/N] up to her room. 

"Welcome to the Saviours" Negan laughed as he walked away down a long corrider .


	2. Dawn of a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You escape the sanctuary and make your way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to add another chapter so you can get a real taste to this fanfic. Again it's my first ever one I've wrote so please be kind, also if there is anything I should improve on please let me know, thanks xox

Dwight grips you arm and starts to escort you to your room. You pull your arm away harshly. "I'm capable of walking on my own, I'm not fucking stupid" he lets a quiet sigh and let's go. You face is red in anger. Who does this asshole Negan think he is? You need a plan to escape, you've seen what he's capable of especially now that he knows you're Ricks daughter. God only knows what he'll do to you. You need to be smart about your escape plan or else you may never see your family again.

"Alright, here's your room" Dwight says as he opens the door, "There are fresh clothes on the bed, get some rest you have an early morning" you look up at him and study him for the first time. He is a tall skinny framed man, he has blonde greasy hair that is parted in the middle and falls down either side of his face to his neck. Wait his face, it's so badly scarred on his right side. "Y-your f-" you stuttered before getting cut off by Dwight "That's a story for another day missy" he's says with a tinge of sadness in his voice. He walks away.

You enter your room closing the door behind you, you leap onto the bed and study the clothes left for you which were a white strappy tank top, a pair of skin tight ripped knee grey jeans, a pair of fresh socks and a pair of sexy lace underwear. "Seriously" you mutter rolling your eyes. "I smell so nasty" you say to yourself, as you walk towards the shower. You peel of your clothes and step into the shower. The water beats off your skin allowing you to wash off any dirt or blood. You then carefully shave yourself all over with a razor you found in the bath. You get out to find a towel only to find Negan leaning against the sink. 

He scanned you up and down while biting his bottom lip "Damn, look at you, your are one hot ass girl. I really wanna fuck the brains out of you now" 

"D-do you fucking mind you pervert!" You stammer angrily as you wrap a towel around your body. "First of all you capture me, then you make me work for you and now you are acting like a fucking pervy teenage boy who creeps up on girls in the school showers!" Negan leans back and chuckles "You're killing me here [Y/N], you make my dick harder than a diamond cutter without me even touching you" You shove past him angressively and walk to your bedroom door opening it "Get out now! I said GET THE FUCK OUT" Your throat is throbbing from all the shouting. Negan clenches his jaw and charges towards you pinning you against the wall, "This is my room, this is my home! Don't ever fucking speak to me or disrespect me like that again or Lucille will be paying you a visit, in fact you need punishment! Can't run this joint without it can I, maybe it will teach you from running that goddamn mouth of yours and trust me after this, you won't even try to again!"

Negan clenches his fists untill his knuckles are white and pink, swinging for your face in the process colliding perfectly with you mouth, "Got to hand it to you," you splutter as you spit blood onto ground, "That was a mean right hook," Frustration builds on Negans face followed by anger, "You're one tough fucking cookie to crack, you know that. I just fucking punch the shit outa your face as if I was hitting a grown ass fucking man and you compliment me on it? You're not gonna give me a tear, no?" You smile sarcastically back at Negan, your face says it all, he was not going to break you. Negan left your room whistling as he went on his way, "What an ass," you say to yourself, "What a fucking ass,"

 

It's roughly 3:00AM now, it's time to escape, well at least attempt it. You undress yourself and put on your grey tight shorts, white t-shirt combat boots, leather jacket and of course your empty gun holster which wrapped around your thigh. 

You quickly turn the knob on your door and tip toe through the hall ways carefully until you reach the court yard. "Shit, fucking shit," you whisper angrily to yourself as you glance up at the four Saviours on guard. You search for the armoury in attempt to find a gun with a silencer which was a failure instead you found a crossbow, wait was that Daryls cross bow? You take it and inhale sharply "Alright Dixon," you say to yourself "Please make this easier than what it looks when you do it," You aim at each guard at a time shooting perfectly at the back of their skulls. Great now time to leave. You slither through a gap in the huge gates and run. You run so fast the only thing you can hear is your heart beating rhythmically to you strides. Every other noise is drowned out. You're finally here, you let a sigh of relief. Put the sound of a gun cocking startles you, "Who's there," you hear a harsh voice say, you'd know that voice any where. It makes you feel safe just hearing it. You bang on the gate of Alexandria, "Open 'er up Dixon it's me," you here him chuckle in happiness, "Rick! We got her she's home!" The gate opens and you see everyone's standing there, Daryl, he escaped too,Rosita, Tara, Fr. Gabriel, Eugene, Sasha, Michonne and most importantly your dad and Carl. You run toward Rick with full speed and leap in his arms hugging him tightly. He kissed you on your forehead, a tear trickled down his eye, "Did he h-hurt you,did he touch you 'cause if he did I s-" you put your two hands on his shoulders and cut him off, "No," you say shaking your head, "But he did give me a mean right hook, nothing I haven't felt before though," you say laughing. "Oh here Daryl," you say throwing him his cross bow, he smiled thankfully giving you a wink back. Rick grabbed you shoulder, "It'd be best for you to get some sleep," you lean up and kiss your father on his cheek, "okay, night," you walk past and grab Carl into your arms scruffing his hair, "We have an early start tomorrow Carl," you say grateful to be home.

You wake up to the smell of Pancakes that's submerging the house, you quickly get dressed and put on a pair of clean panties, a black bra, a pair of skin tight ripped knee black jeans, and plain grey long sleeved t-shirt, you fingerless leather gloves, combat boots, your thigh gun holster and of course your leather jacket. You run down the stairs to find your dad filling a plate of pancakes for you, oh that sweet aroma! You horsed every last one into you, it was a feast fit for a king, he chuckles as you lie back exposing your bloated belly from all the food, "Today's an important day [Y/N], we need you to draw up a map of Negan's ground," "Yeah sure thing, let me go brush my teeth first," you reply back to him as you run up the stairs. 

(Negan's P.O.V)

"I thought Rick the prick was stubborn, well fuck me up the ass that girl has to be first place!" Simon chuckled, "She sure is, she can really through a punch boss, like a grown fucking man!" "She can take one too," Negan replied "She's a fucking machine!". Negan got up from his chair "Alright let's go wake her," he walked proudly to your room holding Lucille over his shoulder, he knocked rhythmically and shouted in song to you "Wakey wakey rise in shine," No answer. "Come on doll face don't make me have to come in there and drag you out of bed," Still no answer. Anger rose in Negan voice, as he began to turn the handle of your door "I don't not fucking appreciate you not fucking answe-" he stopped in his tracks finding your empty bed, "That little fucking bitch!" Negan shouted angry kicking a hole in the wall, "Simon round up the fellas, we're heading to Alexandria!" 

 

You sat surrounded by everyone. You began to draw out a map from what you could remember. "Where's Maggie?" You say to everyone, "Did she not s-" Michonne cut you off, "Oh no, she's fine and so is the baby too. She's up in hilltop we thought it would be safer for her there," you nodded. "Now I think you'd best hide [Y/N] Negan's not stupid he knows you're here and is probably on his way," you agreed with Michonne, "Okay but where?" Eugene spoke up "I have carefully constructed a tunnel underneath the fence that should allow you to escape in times of hostility, I got my idea from hilltops escape plan that Maggie constructed. Just head over yander to the flower pot box and you should be fine," you have Eugene a small smile only to be interuptted by three large bangs on Alexandria's gates, it was him, it was Negan. "Little Pig, let pig - let me in!" His voice makes you shudder. "Alright Sasha show [Y/N] over to the flower pot. You run over and climb in quickly ducking down in the process, you nod at Sasha and she rubs your head back. "Breathe [Y/N], breathe,"


	3. Prepare for war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan comes to Alexandria. We get a chance to see Carl's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've decided I'm gonna try my best to post a new chapter everyday! Maybe two if I have time. I hope you're enjoying this series so far. Thanks xo

You can hear everything. Every movement, every sound and every voice.  
Your heart is beating fast, real fast. Your teeth are clenched tightly as you sit in the darkness. The flower pots secret door slowly opens, your face turns pale. "Sshh," your dad says as he climbs in. Your exhale in relief. 

"W-what are you doing in here, why aren't you out greeting Negan?!"

"I've gotta warn the hilltop that Negan's looking for Daryl, I'll say I'm out scavenging or something. You stay here and do not make a sound! If you hear any footsteps approach you, you crawl through the tunnel until you reach me at the Hilltop," he kissed your forehead and grabbed your shoulder "stay safe cricket," and away he went submerged in the darkened.

 

Carl's P.O.V

You follow Negan towards your house, you're not scared of this jerk.

Negan knocks on your front door, it slowly creaks open. There in front of you is Olivia. Negan pushes her aside whistling as he steps in the through front door.

"Carl, where's-," you cut her off "Enid's fine," 

"Great, great, great, great, great, great!" Negan shouts as he paces around the kitchen, "Wheres Rick? 

"Uh, I..." Olivia stammers, "I-I'm just..."

"Don't Care," Negan interrupts with a sing song voice. "Where's Rick?" Negan repeats again. 

Beads of sweat begin to form on Olivia's forehead, "Um, out scavenging for you,"

"Cool," Negan Smirks, "I'll wait,"

Olivia now flustered manages to have the courage to speak up, "Um... he went out pretty far. They might not be back today. We're running really low on everything. We're practically starving here."

Negan's eyes widened and he let's out a chuckles, "Starving? You? By "practically," you mean "not really."

Tears begin to form in Olivia's eyes, Negan see's this and chuckles. Anger is filling your body. You clench your fist and your jaw. "Don't do anything stupid Carl," you say to yourself.

Negan looks over at Olivia again as she begins to sob "Really," he says in an unsympathetic tone, "You people seriously don't have a sense of humor."  
He lets out a sigh and scratches his beard, "Excuse me, what's your name again," he says pointing at Olivia.

"O-Olivia," she stutters.

"Right, Olivia." He pauses, "I am sorry for having been so rude to you just now. And it looks like I'm gonna be here for a while, awaiting your fearless leader's return. And if you'd like... I think it would be enjoyable... to screw your brains out. I mean, if, you know, you're agreeable to it."

Olivia's eyes widen and her eyebrows furrow in anger. BAM. She slaps him right in the face.

Negan crooks his jaw to the right and rubs it, he bends down and whispers into Olivia's ear, "I am about 50% more into you now." he walks away chuckling, "Just saying."

"All right, well, I'm just gonna put my feet up and wait for my stuff to get here. Olivia... would you be a lamb and make us a little lemonade? Now, I know I left you all some of that good powdered stuff."

Olivia hesitates "Well, I'm supposed to be with.." Negan puts his hand on her shoulder causing her to stop talking, he gives her a stern eye "Make it. Make it.Take your time. Make it good. All right, kid! Take me on the grand tour." He says jumping on his feet.

You show Negan around your house, he even takes off his shoes and walks around barefooted. Ugh. We arrive at the final room. Judith's room. He can't see her, he'll hurt her or worse. 

"How about this one?" Negan says grabbing one of your shoulders.

"Oh, I-it's just a water heater..." you stutter trying to take him away.

He doesn't listen, "Are you serious, kid? Come on." He opens the door slowly. There in front of him was Judith. She babbled around her cot so innocently. 

"Oh-ho, my." he says softly as he walks over to Judith, picking her up in his arms "Look at this little angel, oh" A wide smile forms on Negan's face. A genuine smile.

He looks down at Judith speaking in a baby voice to her, "Now let's go find your big sister shall we?"

 

It's been over an hour now, maybe more and your still crouched down in this goddamn flower pot. You think to yourself how you could jump out and slit Negan's throat there and then, get the job over with. But your soon brought out of these thoughts when you hear a gun shot. Negan's shouting now, he's REALLY shouting. You close your eyes and think. Another gun shot goes off. This time people are crying. 

The flower pots trap door swings open. 

"Boss, we got her," Simon drags you out by the scuff of your neck. You kick frantically.

Your dad arrives back just in time. 

"Rick! Look everybody its Rick!" Negan says swinging his arms ln the air. "Ah, your people are making me lose my voice doin' all this yelling. Rick... how about a "thank you"? I mean, look, I know we started this relationship with me beating the holy shit out of your friends, and because of that, we're never gonna sit around and braid each other's hair or share our deepest, darkest secrets, but how about a little credit? I just bent over backwards to show you how reasonable I am. Your kid -- he hid in one of my trucks and machine-gunned a bunch of my men down, and I brought him home, safe and sound, and I fed him spaghetti. Another one of your people -- well, he wanted me to kill you and put him in charge. I took him out...for you. And another one, here -- she shot Lucille, trying to kill me just now, so I gave you one less mouth to feed. And by looking at her -- that mouth did some major damage. Now, personally, I wouldn't have picked her to be the one to go, but Arat -- I don't know -- didn't trust her." 

Your dad looked over at you hardly fit to say a word "Your shit's waiting for you at the gate. Just go,"

"Sure thing, Rick... right after I find the guy or gal that made this bullet." He looks at rat for her to take out another person "Arat"

Eugene fessed up, he began listing the products he used to make the bullet.

"I believe you," Negan said breathing heavily, "Lucille give me strength,   
I'm gonna be relieving you of your bullet maker, Rick -- that and whatever you left for me at the front gate. And however much you scavenged, it's not good enough, because you're still in a serious, serious hole after today." 

Negan looks at you and winks. Simon let's go off you and Arat shouts over to you, "Will I kill her, shoot her pretty brains out and that little baby girl? That might teach them a lesson boss" you clench your jaw, who does this bitch think she is. You charge over to her and punch her right in the nose making it bleed. The force of your punch throws her on the ground and you sit on top of her pulling your knife to her throat, "I dare you to fucking say that again, I FUCKING DARE YOU TO!" She laughs as the blood from her nose trickles down to her mouth "I'm definitely gonna kill you and that little girl now, you know I might throw her into a pit of walkers. Let them rip her apart piece by piece," you get up and run over to Negan snatching Lucille out of his hands without thinking. You charge back over to Arat smacking her head in with Lucille until it's mush. Negan stares at you and tell his men and your dad not to stop you. You stare at the mess you've created on the ground. Your face is emotionaless. You spit at Arat's Disformed and unrecognisable body. You turn around everyone is staring at you, your covered head to toe in blood. Your dads face drops. Negan walks over to you and takes Lucille from you. 

"Alright boys, let's move out," he lifts you over his shoulder carrying bloodied Lucille in his other shoulder. You don't move, struggle or talk. You just allow them to take you.


	4. Uprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since you killed Arat. Negan decide it's time to pay you father a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysss I just had to write another chapter. I'm getting into this whole fan fic writing!!

(One month later)

♪We're on easy street, and it feels so sweet, cos the world is but a treat when you're on easy street...♪

That goddamn song, playing over and over and over again in a loop. It hasn't stopped once. You've gave up on shouting all you can do is sit there. You needed your strength do any meal they provided you ate it.You've actually started singing the song to yourself, might as well right? It's the only thing keeping you entertained even though it has took your sanity. 

The cellar door opens, the lights from the hallway surround the room making you squint. 

It's Simon "Negan wants a word with you," he says. You stand up and push passed him you're still dressed in the clothes that you killed Arat in. Dried blood covered your body.

"Je-sus, you look like a piece of shit if I've ever seen one!" Negan chuckled as you entered his room.

"Fuck you," you splutter as you walk past him.

"You do realise you bashed the fucking life out of one of my people and spat on their dead fucking body! You also used Lucille, MY FUCKING LUCILLE to do it?" Anger rose in his voice.

You look at him, smiling at him. You then begin to break out into fits of laughter, psychotic laughter. "She fucking deserved it, I enjoy it infact I fucking loved it! You laugh even more now "I'm gonna do the fucking same to you!" 

Negan charges over to you his chest pushing against you tightly. You can fell his breathe against your face. He pushes Lucille against your cheek, "You have balls, BIG fucking man sized balls. You come into my FUCKING HOME AND THREATEN ME? Oh boy I have plans for you, let's say it's punishment" 

You snarl at him pushing him away. He grabs you arm and smirks, "We are going on a little trip together," He leads you to a large group of saviours about 200  
Or more of them. 

"Boys let's go!" He shouts 

He hops into a RV patting the seat beside him gesturing for you to sit beside him. On the ground infront of you's is a large coffin. In the corner of your eye you spot a small pocket knife you pick it up quickly without Negan noticing.

"You know what annoys me the most about you Grime's what really makes my dick shrivel up, that fucking stink eye you do. Your dad does it, your brother does it and so do you." He says leaning over to you. "Oh but don't worry darling! I'll make sure you won't do it again". 

The RV stops, we were at out destination. You heard Eugene rambling on to your dad. Negan opens the coffin, "Climb in," you stare at him angrily. "Don't fucking make me ask you again," you climb in carefully and lie down. Negan smirks at you, "You are something else," he says licking his lips while closing the coffin door down on you. You're in complete darkness.

 

(FLASHBACK: A month earlier)

Rick's P.O.V

"We need more guns to give to these people!" you shout "[Y/N] is still there with them and so is Eugene!" 

Michonne speaks up "We'll go out at the crack of dawn tomorrow and scavenge for some more," 

"We never find enough! We need to act fast, we need to act now! We don't need them to kill that son of a bitch!" Rosita shouts in frustration. 

You cup your hands behind your head and pace around your living room. You've already gave these people Sixty or more guns and now they're looking twice as much. By "people" you mean the junkyard group. They made a deal to help you kill Negan if you gave them guns.

Tara looks at the floor she's knows something. "There's a group, Called The Ocean side the have an artillery full of guns, hundreds of guns!" 

Ricks glare at her "Right lets go we leave now!"

You try negotiate with The Oceanside. They don't want to listen, they want nothing to do with your war with Negan but you don't care he has you daughter. You take their guns and leave. You need to prepare for war. 

 

You can feel yourself being rolled into a platform. You hear Negan shouting at your dad, he is real angry. You have a gut feeling something isn't right. He is gonna bribe your dad with your life. You stand ready for when he opens up that coffin. You listen as carefully as you can. 

".... You ever hear the one about the stupid little prick named Rick who thought he knew shit but didn't know shit and got everyone he that gave a shit about killed? It's about you."

You hold your head closer to the door of the coffin.

"You're all gonna wanna put your guns down now. You push me, and you push me. And you push me, Rick. You just tried to blow us up, right? I mean, I get me, my people. But Eugene? He's one of yours. And after what he did -- He stepped up. You people are animals. Universe gives you a sign, and you just shove your finger right up its ass. Dwight, Simon, chop-chop. So, you don't like Eugene anymore. You guys gotta like [Y/N]. I do, too. Got her right here packaged for your convenience, alive and well. Now, I brought her so I wouldn't have to kill all of you, and not killing all of you could get complicated. See, I know there's a lot of firepower left in there, Rick. So I'm gonna make this simple. I want all the guns you've managed to scrape up. Yep, I know about those, too. I want every last grain of lemonade you got left. I want a person of your own choosing for Lucille. Daryl -- Ooh, I gotta get me my Daryl back. I see you. And the pool table and all the pool cues and chalk. And I want it now or [Y/N] dies, and then all of you. Probably. C'mon, Rick. Just because I brought her in a casket doesn't mean she has to leave in it.You know what? You suck ass, Rick. You really do. I don't want to have to kill her, but that's exactly what you're gonna make me do."

"Let me see her," you here you dad quite shakened.

Negan chuckles "Oh. All right. Just give me a second. I might have to get her up to speed. You can't hear shit inside this thing. [Y/N]. You're not gonna believe this crap.

You stand there with the pocket knife you found in the RV ready. Ready to pounce on this son of a fucking bitch and slit his goddamn throat.


	5. Declaration of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get time to proof read this chapter guys so there might be a few mistakes. I hope you like this chapter it's mainly based on season 7 of TWD. Also I know I haven't focused a lot on Negan/Reader relationship but trust me I have big plans for it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks dolls xoox

You stand there, you heart is beating out of your chest. You have your pocket knife at the ready. Beads of sweat trickle down your face and onto your chest. You're ready.

The coffin door slowly opens, you don't see much only red when you see that son of a bitchs face. You pounce on him like a tiger throwing the two of you onto the dirt ground.

"Oh god honey." He says struggling to keep your hand from stabbing him. 

One of his saviours came from up behind pulling you off Negan. You slit his throats and run into the gates of Alexandria. You see your dad and Carl on their knees surrounded by people and Negan. You run over.

"Oh look Rick! Just in time, your other psychopath kid!" 

Three of his men push you down and hold a gun up to your head.

"Well, shit, Rick. You just couldn't stick with us, huh? You had to go with these filthy garbage people? No offense." He says smirking at the junkyard people.

"This is just gonna make you sad. Broken. You're gonna wish you were dead. I like having fun. I do. But maybe you think that the guy that did what he did to your friends wasn't me, like that was some sort of a put-on, like I'm not the guy with the bat -- I'm just the guy that makes your kid spaghetti.Oh. Oh, shit. Maybe this is on me. Maybe this is all on me. I gotta make it right. I guess I gotta start all over again. I gotta tell you, Rick, if I had kids, I'd want themto be just like your kids, which makes this so much harder."

Carl looks at Negan not showing any sign of fear "You're not gonna win" he splutters.

Negan chuckles and leans down to Carl "Carl. It is over. Why don't you point your one ball up the street there and take it all in? We'll win! We live! We're the ones! Us!"

You hear a loud squeal, you look over to see someone falling from a terrace, Michonne falling from a terrace,"Ohh. Oh. Wow. You just lost somebody important to you right now -- like, just now. Jesus. That is timing. Well, Rick you chose this. I truly don't know what more I could've done to warn you. And this isn't a warning. This is punishment. I'm gonna kill Carl now."

"NO!" You shout, forcing yourself not to cry because YOU don't cry it's a sign of weakness .

Negan straight up ignores you and continues his speech, "I'm gonna make it one nice, hard swing, try to do it in one because I like him. I just want you to put that in your brain and roll it around for a minute. I'm gonna kill Carl, and then Lucille here, she's gonna take your hands."

A tear slowly rolls down your dads eyes and he wipes it away, "You can do it right in front of me. You can take my hands. I told you already -- I'm gonna kill you. All of you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but nothing is gonna change that -- nothing. You're all already dead."

Negan is now nose to nose with your dad. His face full of anger. His mouth then curls up, "Damn. Wow, Rick. Okay." He says jumping up on his feet "You said I could do it." Just as he was about to swing a tiger comes in and pounces on one of his men, A FUCKING TIGER. Where the fuck did they find a fucking tiger.

A man you have never seen before comes charging and shouting, he was with Carol. He has brown skin followed by long grey dreadlocks. He looks over and nods at your dad and that's when the war started.

Negan was nowhere to be seen, but it was our mission to kill him. Everyone was here now, Maggie, Carol, Morgan and even a new group named the kingdom, that's where the tiger man was from, King Ezekiel he was called . You shoot as many saviours as you can and those junkyard people who betrayed your dad. Negan was hiding behind a car still not letting Lucille out of his hands "That widow is alive, guns a-blazing!" He shouted clearly not knowing Maggie was alive. He ran into a truck with Simon and Dwight. 

"Get the gates now!" You shouted, knowing they were trying to escape.

Negan held out his hand sticking his middle finger up as he drove out the gates. We were too late. He even tied the gates shut with his stupid goddamn scarf. This was the start of war.

Negan's P.O.V

"That stupid little bitch," you thought to yourself, "Why can't I get her outta my fucking goddamn head," you're so frustrated with the feelings you have for Rick Grime's daughter. You still have Eugene though. He works for you. You have the advantage. You shake these thoughts away walk yourself out to a large terrace, there infront of you are about 300 or more of you soldiers. Rick crossed the line, he was going to pay. Whether it involved killing him or marrying his daughter. You inhale you arms outstretched infront of all these men, "We're going to war!" You shouted. Your men shouted back in approval.

You smirk "I'm coming for you Rick and your daughter," you snigger and walk away.


	6. Acts of kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday. Nothing could ruin this perfect day you were having until and unexpect visit arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys didn't have time to proof read this so their might be a few mistakes!!! Enjoy xo

It's been two weeks, Two quiet weeks and they still haven't should up yet. By "they" I mean Negan and his saviours. But they'll be here soon, I can feel it.

You wake up to the beaming sunshine surrounding your room. You get up and get a shower, the warm bursts of water would make your skin shudder. You breathe in the essence of the shampoo as you massage your head. You take a deep breath in and smile, everything seems normal now and that thought makes you happy. 

You step out of the shower and dry yourself with a towel before getting dressed. You put on a fresh pair of lace panties and a matching bra, you then pull up your tight black denim high waisted shorts along with a spaghetti strapped black tank top and a over sized thin grey jumper that drooped down on your right shoulder. You quickly put on a pair of ankles socks and ruffled your soaking wet hair with a towel then made your way downstairs.

You looked up to find everyone standing in your kitchen.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to [Y/N],happy birthday to you, hip hip hooray!" The chanted as Carol walked over to you with homemade birthday cake. You blew out the candles and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much everyone!"

"I can't believe your eighteen already," your dad said as hugged you.

Nothing could ruin this perfect day.

Negan's P.O.V

"Alright you bunch of good for nothing fucks, let's roll! Rick the prick has had too many chances and he's fucked me over on all of them so today my friends is the day I make that fuck suffer! Let's go to Alexandria!" You jumped into your truck with your trusty Lucille by your side. You think about your plan over and over again in your head. You weren't going to kill anyone today, but you had bigger plans that were going to break Rick.

 

Daryl sat you down and handed you a box wrapped in Birthday wrapping paper. You chuckled. Dam you haven't seen that shit in so long.

"It was hard to find," Daryl chuckled as he noticed you paying more attention to the wrapping paper than the actual present itself. 

You look up at him and smiled. You carefully unwrapped your present trying not to rip the colourful wrapping paper. You open the box to find a homemade bow and arrow. You run your fingers on its string and the roses that are in graves on it.

"Wow, thank you so much Daryl. It's beautiful." 

Daryl ruffles his hand through his hair "Well you're always asking me to teach you how to use one so I thought I'd make you your own so that I could." 

You give him a hug and look up at him. He smiles back at you and kisses your forehead.

"Alright, let's go learn you how to use a bow and arrow."

Just as you were about to head out through the door you heard loud bangs on Alexandria's gates.

"Daryl its him, its Negan!" 

You and Daryl run out of the house and over to your dad.

"Look who it is! The two fucking runaways!"

Your dad is quite shakened.

"Negan, please just leave them. Leave her."

Negan chuckles and points Lucille at you "You see Rick, your daughter has ran away from me twice. That means I've came here TWICE to get her. Now that is service! I could have killed her, but no I gave her food, hot water and a roof over her head and what does she do? She fucks away off and doesn't say thank you. So I'm taking her back because I fucking own your shit which MEAN I own her too and if you you refuse Rick I will kill every single person you love with Lucille here. So hurry up and make a choice, you give me [Y/N] or I start killing people off."

Your dad has no words. He just stands there unable to speak.

"You not making a decision is a BIG decision Rick!"

"Alright I'll go with you, no one needs to die." you say while giving Negan daggers.

"N-no you can't, no!" Your dad stutters.

You put your hand on his shoulder and give him a gentle hug, "It's okay dad, no ones life should be at risk over me." 

Negan claps his hands together and smirks at you. "You see Rick, was that so hard now?"

"Alright, let's move dickhead 'Cause I don't wanna be hearing another speech." You say as you climb into his truck.

Negan jumps in after you a begins to drive. Let the awkward silence begin you think to yourself. 

"You know I was having a really good day today, it was my birthday and I ate cake and unwrapped presents then YOU have to show up and ruin it all!" 

Negan chuckles, "So its your birthday, what age are you?"

You cross you arms and mutter, "Eighteen.." 

Negan smirks, "Ah so your legal then." 

 

Negan's comments are pissing you off now, "Why does every second word that comes outta your mouth have to be something dirty or the word fuck? You know I pictured my eighteenth since I was ten and all I wanted was a party with friends and the chance to wear pretty dress!"

Negan laughs, "Let me guess you were one of the popular girls who were also cheer leaders?"

A laugh escapes from your lips, "Yes I was one of the "popular girls" and no I didn't cheer. Coincidentally I played baseball in a all boys team. I was the BEST in my team, I was captain and all! A few of the boys were a bit butt hurt because a girl made the cut and they didn't."

Negan was getting interested, he continued to ask more questions, "Oh so we've got a baseball player, hm that is a coincidence! What position do you play?"

You were happy, even though this man did kidnap you and your friends and even kill them he was still interested in your conversation, "Oh em Centre," 

The truck stopped, we were at are destination. Negan stopped you before you went out of the truck. 

"[Y/N] this time I'm gonna give you a proper room so stay with me until we get inside, okay?" 

You nod your head at his offer. Negan then calls over Simon and begins to whisper something in his ear simons nods in approval and leaves. 

You stomach begins to grumble, "I'm fucking starving!" 

Negan smirks and runs his finger on your chin, "Well I could contain your hunger." 

You gave him daggers, " Seriously! We just had a good conversation which you're lucky you got considering you killed my friends and kidnapped me twice and you had to ruin it by saying that! And also it would never happen because you're a creepy perverted old man, so fuck you Negan!"

Negan laughs and pokes his tongue out at the side of his teeth in a seductive way, "Alright, your loss I must say I do not disappointment. But come on dinner is starting." 

You enter the cafeteria and sit down alone. A tanned boy roughly about 6"4 with a row of straight, shiny white teeth came over to you. 

"Hey, um do you mind if I sit here." 

You look up a smile, wow this boy is hot, "Y-yes I mean no, I don't mind."

"My name is Jeff, Jeff Atkins." He says stretching out his arm covered in muscles in fact he look like he was covered in muscles." 

You giggled and shook his hand, "[Y/N] , [Y/N] Grimes"

You could feel Negan's eyes looking directly at you so you continued laughing and talking with Jeff. 

"So what age are you?" Jeff asked 

"Oh I'm Eighteen, just turned it today." 

"Really, wow happy birthday!" He said with a big smile on his face.

The conversation between you and Jeff flowed you had so much in common he even played baseball. But sadly dinner was over and Negan came over to retrieve you. He walked you to your new room.

"This is your new room and also you're not allowed to leave it until I say so are we clear?" 

You nod in approval and walk into your room shutting the door behind you. It was much bigger than your previous room and it also had a bigger bed. You walk over to the bed a look at the wrapped present placed on it with a note that said "Hope you like it - N." you smiled, did Negan actually get you a present? You open it quickly to find a beautiful bodycon prom dress. It was red and a slit down one side to reveal your leg, it had a scooped down back and gold diamantés to outline it. The front of it was cut in a sweet heart cut also outlined with gold diamantés. You looked in the box again to find a pair of sexy lace panties and a bra, a pair of gold heels and another note "You have an hour to get ready, Simon will come up to get you." You squeal in excitement, is Negan actually being kind and considerate? 

You undress yourself and hop into the shower only washing your body as you already washed your hair earlier. You quickly dry your body and begin to put on your underwear. You then slip into your dress and carefully put on your heels. You dampen your hair abit a take small sections and roll it up in toilet paper to curl it. After waiting for over 40 minutes you take it down to reveal your beautiful long black ringlets that fell to your belly button. You sit on the bed and look it the box again you spot a red lipstick, mascara and gold glitter. How did you not see that? You carefully trace the red lipstick on your lips and swipe some on your finger and dab it on your cheeks for a rosy effect, you then coat your lashes with mascara. To top it all off your carefully brush the gold glitter on your cheeks bones, collar bones and tiny sprinkle on your hair. You were ready 

Just as your were finished your heard a knock on your door, it was Simon. You open the door to reveal yourself. 

"Wow." He said 

You giggle a bit, "I'm surprised your even said wow considering I punched you in the face."

Simon laughed, "Well I don't hold grudges, come on we have a party to get to."

You walked down the long corridor with you heart beating out of your chest. You were actually going to have a party for your eighteenth.


	7. Mistakes will be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday and let's just say your birthday present is one you weren't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is my first fanfic and my first time writing smut so forgive me if I'm not that good at it.

You walk into the transformed cafeteria. Everyone was dressed up, the men in suits and the women in dresses. You spot Negan, he stood out the most. His tanned skin against his suit. He look quite handsome. Why were you thinking this, you cant think Negan looks handsome he threatened to kill your brother!

He walks over to you, Lucille still on his shoulders, "You're something else." 

"So I've been told." You smirk, "I have two questions how did you manage to get all these suits and dresses in the middle of a apocalypse and why would you do this for me?"

Negan smiles, his full lips curling from one side to another, "One, there is an old wedding shop about 10 miles from here that still have suits and dresses in storage and Two, you're only eighteen once." 

You see Jeff in the corner of your eye and boy he looks amazing. Negan see's you Biting your lip as you look Jeff up and down. He grabs your arm, "Listen to me, if you so much as go near him I will kill him infront of you!"

You try to pull Negan's hand off your arm, "Excuse me? Last time I checked you didnt fucking own me so piss off!" 

Negan's grip was now tighter and his once brown eyes were now black, he leaned down to you ear, "I DO fucking own you so I swear [Y/N] if you do he won't be a such pretty sight to look at , do I make myself fucking clear?" 

You give Negan daggers and push his arm off you, "Crystal!" 

You storm off to your room, how did you actually think this man was decent? He is still an evil son of bitch who murdered your friends. You rip off your dress in anger and sit on your bed just in your panties and bra. There's a knock on the door, it's Negan.

He looks you up and down as your answer the door, "The fuck do you want?" You spit. 

"Didn't think you were going to put on a show for me," he licks his lips

"Really? Really! Why are you such a dick!" You throw on an oversized jumper, "You know for a minute I thought you were actually a decent person and that this whole "I'll bash your brains in because I'm a fucking prick was an act!" Your run over to him punching his chest.

"Your head so far up our own ass!" You look up at him near hyperventilating in anger, your jaw is clenched and your face is red. You look at his full lips smirking showing his straight white teeth. You plant your lips into his kissing him. Yup that escalated quickly. He kisses you back passionately. You rip off his shirt and he lifts you up in the air, you wrap your legs round his waist. He throws you on the bed and he begins to unbutton his pants. You take off your jumper and lay there while he rips off your panties. You feel his length push inside you, you head cocks back as he thrusts rhythmically inside you. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." You shout 

He grabs on your waist and thrusts faster. Your whole body shudders at his touch. You grab tightly onto his shoulders as he begins to bite on your neck. Small groans escape from Negan's lips. You feel yourself climaxing and your body shaking. His juices release inside of you. You fall back out of breath and Negan follows you.

"Fuck, wow.." you Pant

Negan lets out an out of breath chuckle, "I knew you couldn't resist me." 

You laugh, "Fuck you." 

You get off the bed and cover yourself with a blanket. Negan grabs your leg and smiles, "Hope we'll be doing that again." He gets dressed and leaves.

Your body feels dirty and guilt rushes through you. How could have sex with the man who killed your friends? You rush into the shower and wash your body. You feel the love bites he left on your neck. At least you had fun right? 

You dry yourself and go to bed. Tomorrow will be an awkward day.


	8. Repeating history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your repeat what you did last night but this time you don't feel as guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I wrote another one. I actually have been making time to sit a write these properly.

Guilt is overpowering your body as you walk the walk of shame into the cafeteria the next morning. You could see everyone staring at you as if the knew. You sit down with your head lowered. You can feel Negan's eyes bore into you. When you finally lift your head you see him sitting with five women. Who are they? You wonder.

Jeff takes a seat beside you, "Jeff you really shouldn't sit here." 

Jeff laughs, "Why did I take someone's seat or something?"

"No, Negan doesn't want me to talk to you." 

Jeff continues to eat his breakfast, "What is he your dad now?" 

You glance over to Negan who is clearly angry, you mouth over to him "Don't you dare come over!"

He laughs at you, puts is two hands up to his chest and mouths back over to you silently "fine".

"So Jeff, who's those women over there with Negan." You say as looking over to him.

"Oh them, oh they're his wives." 

You near spit out your cereal, "His wives as in plural." 

Jeffs laughs, "Yup, they don't even have to lift a finger around here." 

That son of a bitch, you think to yourself. I fucked that bastard to find out he has five wives he could of easily fucked!?

Jeff points at your very noticeable hickey on your neck that you completely forgot about, "So who was the lucky guy?"

"The lucky g-?" Your face goes red and you begin to stutter, "Oh this, this isn't a hickey! N-no a h-hairbrush, yeah a hair brush hit me when I was brushing a tangle out of my hair because it's so long and thick, yeah."

Jeffs laughs, "Ah, a hairbrush? Is that right." 

Your face goes a even deeper red now because Jeff can sense you're lying, "Yeah, I would never have a hickey I'm still a virgin!" You say not noticing how loud you said it.

You can hear Negan laughing in hysterics.

You look over to him and shout, "What do you think you're laughing at fifty wives?" 

Negan chuckled even more, "You weren't a vir-." You run over and cover his mouth before his says anything else.

"I will happy kick your ass up and down this cafeteria if you say one more word."

Negan smiles and gives you a wink, "Your secret's safe with me." 

In the corner of your eye you see one of Negan's wives giving you dirty looks and mutter under her breath, "Who does this bitch think she is coming in thinking she runs this place?"

You walk over to her, "This 'bitch' does run this place and also I wouldn't scrunch up your face as much because an older woman your age doesn't need anymore wrinkles I mean look at you already they're like cracks on a REALLY old road." 

Negan snorts trying not to laugh and his wive's mouth drops, "For your information I'm only 30!" 

You tap her cheek, "You keep telling yourself that." 

You walk off and swivel your middle finger at her and Negan follows you.

"I must say you just now, being all aggressive like that really got me hard." 

"Negan not now please I need to sort my head out and also last night was a one time thing I only did what I did because I felt sorry for you." 

Negan's eyebrows raises, "You felt sorry for me huh?" 

You nod your head, "Yup, because you came to my room looking all needy so I said to myself gotta take the poor guy out of his misery." 

Negan's makes a fake frowning face, "Well in that case I'm feeling all needy now."

You shake your head, "No, I can't. I cant you killed my friends." 

Negan looks at your with puppy dog eyes. You look up at him and smile, "Ok, OK ONE last time I mean it and if you come back to me you can get blue balls for all I care okay?" 

"Deal." Negan chuckles as his pushing you into a empty supplies room. He rips off his leather jacket along with his shirt. You jump on him planting you lips on his and letting your tongue explore his mouth. His quickly pulls off your clothes before unbuttoning his pants. He grabs onto you waist and thrust into you. You hips move rhythmically along with his thrusts. He begins to shout all types of curse words as he thrusts into you faster. You suck on his neck and loud moan escapes from his lips. 

"Negan... fuck I'm gonna." You dig your nails into his back as you let out your final moan. You flop back. He releases his juices inside of you with one last shudder. 

You quickly get up and put on your clothes, "This, we are never gonna happen again." 

Negan still out of breath laughs, "Why? Don't tell me I was the one who took your virginity and now your scared!" 

You laugh, "Please I lost my virginity at sixteen and you'd be the last one to take it. I wouldn't give you that privilege."

You walk out living Negan who is still naked. You peak your head through the door and whisper to him, "You seriously can't keep up with me old man or do I literally take your breath away?" 

Negan chuckles, "I wouldn't give you the privilege."

You walk away smiling, am I actually falling for this man?


	9. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shit storm is brewing as the reader finds a suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have biggggg things planned for this chapter so guys be prepared!

Negan's P.O.V

You stare at the abyss of gin in the glass you nurse in your hand while in deep thought.

Simon walked in putting his hand on your shoulder pulling you back to reality, "So boss is your plan working?"

You continued to swirl your glass smirking in the process. You jumped up and pat simons back, "Oh Simon, my plan is working." 

You let out a chuckle.

Just a matter of time, you think to yourself.

 

You wake up to the smell of fresh cotton lingering around your body and hugging you. These bed sheets were like your own personal Euphoria. You get up and get dressed quickly as you have a run to go on with Negan and the boys. You're still thinking about yesterday and what happened between you two. It was just a fling right? You mouth curls up when you think of his masculine body so close to yours. 

"So you decided to wake up?" Negan's tall frame was stood over you. His hair was slicked back and Lucille was propped on his shoulder.

Just as you the words were about to leave your lips, Amber one of Negan's wives came running over to him. She clung onto his arm and circled her finger on his chest.

"We had so much fun last night daddy, so aggressive I like that." She said as she gave you daggers. She stepped up on her tippy toes and whispered something into Negan's her making him chuckle seductively and just like that she strutted away trying to shake her ass she clearly didn't have.

You jump into Negan's truck to him still chuckling. The word 'daddy' she used is still playing in your mind you gag at the thought of it.

"I'm sorry but did she just Call you daddy?"

Negan licked his lips, "Oh she certainly did." 

"I just was a little sick in my mouth!" You said gagging.

The thought of him being with you and then with his wives angered you. You felt used and pathetic.

"I have a question, why fuck me when you can easily fuck one of your five skanks?" 

Negan could sense your were annoyed, he glanced over to you for a quick second to noticed you clenching you fists in anger.

"Fresh meat." He chuckled.

"Fresh meat? Are you fucking shitting me! You do even like those fucking five dumb whores anyway! Why can't you just settle down, be happy and love one woman?"

Negan looked at you, "Why do you have someone in mind?" 

You punched his arm. If you were any other woman he would have killed you for disrespecting him. But he liked it when you talked to him like that, it turned him on.

Negan scratched his salt and pepper beard, "Im no good at that love shit, I had a chance once and I fucked that shit up. So I now fuck those 'five dumb whores' without having to love them and I can tell you they're a good fuck!"

You sat there silently before your had the courage to speak up, "You're a fucking pig, you know I don't even know why I fucking f-" before you could finish your sentence Negan slammed on the brakes of the trucks. He just stared at you. 

"What!?" You shouted at him with your eyebrows furrowed.

Just like that he planted his lips onto yours, this kiss wasn't like your previous kisses. This kiss had thought and passion. His tongue explored your mouth as you lifted your hand to his cheek. You pulled away and for the whole Journey there and home yous never spoke one word. 

When you got home you quickly got home and stripped yourself of all your clothes. You were just in your lace black panties and push up bra. You walked into the bathroom to examine the rest of your muscled body which was covered in the blood of the walkers you killed on your run. You walked out of the bathroom to find Negan pacing around your room.

"What the shit Negan!"

He quickly flung his leather jacket and white t-shirt onto your bed and went into the bathroom and put on the shower.

"W-what are you doing?" You stuttered confused.

Negan looked up at you smirking as he began to untie his boots, "Get in shower."

A smile spread across your face, "Are we going to have steamy shower sex because I've always wanted to have steamy shower sex!"

Negan quickly unbutton his trousers and kicked them off at his ankles, "We are going to have the steamiest fucking shower sex!"

You let a excited squeak out of you and ran into the shower quickly taking off your panties and bra. Negan came in after you pulling you in close to his hot muscled body. He ran his hands through your hair then down to your cheeks and brushed his lips against your softly. It was the same passionate kiss you shared in his truck. Your hand wandered around his chest as he kissed you neck in a trail to your Breasts. You let out a faint pathetic moan. He turned you around now bending you over against the shower wall. His hard cock pushed inside of you making you moan. He thrusted not hard or aggressive but soft and passionate. He hand his both hands on the dents of your waist. You both orgasmed loudly as his thrusts became faster releasing both of your warm juices. 

Negan decided to stay when you'd finished. It was weird to feel someone warmth behind you as you slept. His arm never left your waist. You cuddled into him, you felt safe.

"I lo-," you stopped in your tracks as your were about to say those three risky and dangerous words. You turned around and fell asleep. 

You woke up roughly around 1:00am and Negan was nowhere to be seen. You rubbed your eyes, threw an oversized hoodie on you and began to Search for him, he wasnt in the room. He left you. You opened your door and looked up and down the corridor before leaving your room to find Negan because it was past curfew and you didn't want to get caught. You finally made your way to his room, you turned the handle of the door and walked in and your jaw hit the floor, the Negan was ontop of Amber fucking her. He hadn't notice you were standing there. He was fucking her like he did you 'passionately' he was selling you a story you were just as he called you 'freshmeat'. You look over to your right to see a whiskey glass, you picked it up and threw it at the wall just about below their heads. Negan jumped up quickly and saw you standing there. He quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over him. You storm over to him and throw you fist into his face making him fall back. He held his crooked jaw and looked up at you he looked pissed off as hell but you didn't give two fucks! You stood over him and spat, "Fuck you!" You ran out that room as fast as you could slamming the door as hard as you could in the process. Next thing you knew you were outside Jeffs room, you had no regrets with what you were about to do.


	10. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Negan with Amber you go to Jeff for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry but I didn't have anytime to proof read this chapter so there might be a few mistakes! Sorry xx

You barged into Jeffs room swinging the door open. He jumped up from his bed mad shouted, "W-what! Who's there!?"

You walk over to him, "Jeff it's me!" 

He put his hand on his chest and breathed heavily, "Jesus, [Y/N] you scared the shit outta me, nearly have me a heart attack!"

You sit on his bed and put your hand on his shoulder, "Jeff, I need sex. Like right now." 

Jeffs rubbed his eyes and looked at you, "Like right now?"

You pushed him, "Yes right now!"

He took off his top quickly showing his extremely toned body with rows of muscles on his stomach. He pulled you into his and planted his lips on you. His kisses were soft, softer than Negan's stubbly kisses. You closed your eyes and what felt like a week of fucking he finally finished. You lay on Jeffs chest out of breath and fell asleep.

You woke up to Jeff gentley shaking you. 

"[Y/N], [Y/N]!"

You rolled over still half asleep, "Hm?"

"I don't wanna be an ass or anything but I'm heading out now and I need to lock my room."

You got up and got dressed, "Yeah, no worries." You gave Jeff a gentle hug and left.

You ran as fast as you could to your room and got into the shower, you weren't going to cry over that dick! You don't cry and you weren't going to start! He knew how you felt about him you practically admitted it and he left you in the middle of the night after what you thought was 'making love' to 'make love' to one of his skank wives. You should have never have trusted him for starters he killed your friends, threatened to kill your brother and also kidnapped you and Daryl! You felt sick at the thought of him touching your body in an intimate way.

You got out of the shower and got dressed, you slipped into a pair of off-white panties followed by a push up bra, your grey denim shorts, white t shirt, leather jacket, combat boots and your thigh gun holster. Your wavy black hair fell down to your belly button.

You made your way to the cafeteria and sat down by yourself. You could feel Negan's eyes bore into you as Amber would laugh obnoxiously and loud. She was clung onto Negan like a baby, you jaw was clenching and your chest was getting agitated. To top it all off Simon had come over to you to tell you, you'd had a run to go on with the boys and of course Negan, Great! 

After finishing your breakfast you headed out of the cafeteria and to the court yard were you waited for the others to come out. Negan was the first to stroll out, whistling cockily with Lucille propped on his shoulder. His eyes were focused on you and of course he asked for you to join him in his truck. You were that desperate to get away from him you even asked Simon, who you didn't like that much could you ride with him, but unfortunately Dwight took up his extra seat. 

You jumped into Negan's truck with your arms crossed and with a face like a slapped arse. He got in a looked at you, "We need to have a big fucking talk!"

You weren't going to reply to him but the anger overpowered your body, "Oh we certainly fucking do! You fuckin ass! Really you left me after what I thought was 'making love' and I even nearly said those three words to you! You're a real dickhead, I don't know why I even fucked you anyway your about 60 and I'm only 18 too young for your old ass anyway! And to top it all off your killed my friends oh and did I forget you nearly killed my brother!

Negan's jaw clenched. He didn't speak or look at you. He just drove his truck. 

You looked at him, "Did you loose your ability to fucking speak!"

He slammed the breaks on his truck, "Im sick of that mouth of yours running like a fucking tap! Do you need to be reminded what I'm capable of and what I'll fucking do to you, you stupid fucking little girl!" 

Tears began to well up in your eyes. You couldn't cry now! Your tears began to run down your face uncontrollably. Negan saw this, he had never seen you cry before you always had this tough act up and crying would ruin it. But you couldn't stop you even started to sob. 

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING DOING TO ME!" You squealed hurting you throat. 

Negan picked up his walkie-talkie and told Simon to go on ahead with the run and that he wouldn't be joining them. He slowly put his arms around you being cautious incase you punched him in the face.

Your head sunk into his chest, you tears wet his clean white t shirt. His smell made you feel safe, he smelled like cologne, leather and a slight bit of sweat. He kissed your head and continued to hug you. Then he started up the truck again and turned in the direction of the sanctuary.

When you finally returned back to the sanctuary Negan Carried you up to his room. He could see what he did last night really hurt you because you cared about him even though he did the unforgivable to your friends.

"Alright, doll face that's it."

You looked up at him trying to look tough with your red puffy face, "W-why? You going to hit me! Is that it?"

He wiped the tears from your face, "No, no I'll stop fucking my wives. But you have to understand I can't get rid of them because they'll think something's up okay?" 

You cracked a small smile, "Y-yeah."

You closed your eyes and fell asleep straight away, that crying really tired you out. You didn't know why you felt this way about Negan you should hate his guts but no matter how hard you tried you couldn't hate him. His cocky attitude made you happy. You were falling in love with him, you were falling in love with the enemy.


	11. Revenge is sweet

You woke up submerged into Negan's hairy chest. You wringled gently which resulted in him waking up.

"Morning doll." Negan said hoarsely from the sleep, "we have a big day today because today we're going to Alexandria."

You let out a nervous smile, you didn't know whether to be scared, nervous or happy.

Negan got up out of bed and put on his clothes, he gestured his hand out to you as he helped you out of bed.

"Alright, I'll meet you down in the court yard, don't be long." He smiled, rubbing his tired eyes.

You walked down to the court yard. Negan and Simon were talking but something looked up, suspicious.you jumped into his truck and you both never said one word to each other.

You finally arrived at Alexandria, a rush of emotion hit your body like a ton of bricks you did not even hesitate jumping out of that truck. You ran as fast as your little legs could jumping into your fathers arm hugging him as tightly as you could.

Negan walked over while his saviours rounded up the rest of the Alexandrians. He whistled cockily as he swung Lucille at the side of his legs.

"Rick, I have missed you! A bit too much I supposed." He gave your father his sinister smile.

"I told you I wasn't going to kill anybody didn't I Rick? I am a man of Promise! But Ricky I couldn't let you away that easily, could I? Your daughter here killed my top gal and you tried to kill me! So I thought to myself how will this prick ever learn if killing his people doesn't make him!" Negan's smile became wider and he laughed dramatically.

"So Rick, I really needed to break you! See you suffer! And how else would I do that? Huh? Well let me fill you in." he leaned closer to your fathers face.

"By fucking your daughter of course! And it wasn't just once, nope it was a whole bunch of times. Even got the girly crying because she said she loved me." 

Betrayal was written across your face. You couldn't believe that Negan was doing This you generally thought he had feelings for you. Him being nice to you was just a show to hurt your dad? Anger filled your body and you weren't suprised if smoke was coming out of your ears.

Your dad was gobsmacked, tears were flowing from his eyes uncontrollably. He couldn't speak all he could do you was splutter sounds.

Negan laughed sinisterly, "Now don't get me wrong Rick, I did develop feelings for her and I was even going call this whole show off but then I found out your daughter here was bit of bed hopper and decided to fuck another fella! Real young lady your raised Rick! So of course I was angry so I killed the boy! And now I might as well have killed you too!" 

Your father felt defeated. All he could do was imagine Negan's dirty hands touching you. He took your innocence in exchange for revenge. He wasn't mad at you for having sex with Negan because Negan sold you a show and he made you think he loved you. He felt nothing but complete and utter hatred towards Negan and all he could imagine himself doing was killing him.

You stood there ashamed, "Y-you.....y-you fucking asshole!" You screamed at him, "HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!" Tears were flooding your face 

Negan could see you were generally heart broken but so was he when he found out you slept with someone else so this was just revenge. 

You fell at his feet and sobbed loudly, all Negan could think about was how he went too far. He shook himself and stood up straight. 

"Alright Rick now I'm going to leave you to think about what I just said! And you missy are coming home with me!" He picked you up gently.

You swatted him away and screamed, "Don't you dare fucking touch me I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He lifted your wiggling body off the ground struggling to keep you still. How could he do this? Was the only question you kept asking yourself.

You manage to free one of your hand and you used it to punch his back aggressively. You hated this man! You gave up and lay limpt over his shoulder whilst crying and sobbing uncontrollably leaving the back of his leather jacket completely drenched.

He put you in his car and saluted to Rock who was still in shock. You lay shaking occasionally. "I-Im.... g-gonna....f-f-fucking kill you!" Was the last words your managed to slip out before your hebwh eyes closed. You were exhausted but this wasn't over Negan was going to pay because after all..... Revenge is sweet


	12. Promises

There you were, back in that dark and dingy box again. You've been in there for what seemed like months. You've refused to eat but you still manage to drink water even though it was poured in the same cup you had to piss from. You haven't had human contact since you've been in there only the odd hand through the door crack to get your food tray and piss cup. Eventually you were going to have to eat and if you didn't you were going to die, Negan didn't want that so he took matters into his own hands and payed you a visit.

Your eyes blinked frantically as the sunlight from the crack of the door stung your eyes. Your eyes were fixated on the pair of black boots walking towards you.

"HOLY shit doll face you look like shit!" he said smugly as he squatted down the level to you resting his chin on Lucille's handle.

You kept your knees tuck into your chest with your arms linking around them and your head bowed down followed by your long greasy head of black hair. You didn't want to look at him or make eye contact.

"I lost my virginity at 16, but you already know that 'cause I told you.." you said hoarsely, "You have the whole scenario planned out in you head because it's the supposedly the most magical thing you'd ever do."

The tone of you're voice was flat and the same, you had no excitement in your voice but you still manage to reel Negan in to listen to you.

"I lost mine nearly 2 years into this fucking mess. I thought it was going to be with someone I loved and someone I was going to spend the rest of my life with but I was so wrong, so, so wrong. His name was Luke and he was 19 or 20, we were close and he always looked out for me but one day he tried to kiss me and I rejected him because I seen him as an older brother. But he didn't take the rejection too well so he ripped my clothes off, pinned me down on my stomach and raped me. He even covered my mouth so no one would hear me shout or cry I tried to kicked and escape but he was too damn strong for my small teenage body to fight. I lost all hope and just lay there limpt until Daryl came in and caught him, he beat the shit outta him until he was pulp. Seeing my dads face was the hardest, he looked defeated and heartbroken it made me feel worse." 

You still continued with the same non changing tone, "You Negan were the first man I've been with since."

Negan's stomach was churning he felt a rush of sickness come over him. He might have been a cold blooded murder but rape was a big no no. The thought of a young girl being forced into something like that made him sick.

Negan said confused, "Why are you telling me this?"

You looked up at him, your once [Y/E/C] eyes were now deep, evil black. The tone of your voice turned dark and sinister, "Because Negan, what you did to me felt 100 times worse than getting raped." You bowed your head back down.

 

Negan's P.O.V

"......Because Negan, what you did to me felt 100 times worse than getting raped."

 

Those words lingered through your ears and suffocated your body. You had not realised how badly you humiliated this girl until she said those words to you. You've gone to far this time, for what pay back for her sleeping with someone who wasn't you or her killing your top woman or was it because she was Rick's daughter? You gulped looking over at the fragile and broken girl in front of you. She labelled you worse than a raptist. The guilt builded inside of you. How could she forgive you? She actually loved you despite what you did.

 

You felt Negan nudge himself gently over to you to console you, "Don't you fucking dare touch me." You snarled bitterly, "You've lost the privilege to fucking touch me."

Negan scruffed his beard before calling one of his saviours to come and take you out of the box. You're small body dangled in the arms of Dwights as he carried you out of the box and towards Dr. Carsons office. He lay you on a bed were you just stared at the ceiling.

"Alright, [Y/N] is it? Let's check you out." He talked softly his voice made you feel safe. Negan and Dwight stood at the door waiting for you. 

"Alright so w-" he said before being interrupted with sobs that came from your throat.

"P-please.." you said grabbing hold of his hand, "G-get m-my dad." You looked over at Negan you eyes full of hatred. He turned his head and demanded for Dwightto get your father "Rick Grimes". 

It didn't take long for your father to arrive. He rushed over to you holding you in his arms.

"I-I'm so sorry." You said sobbing aggressively into his chest.

"You don't have to say sorry for anything!" He said with his chin and mouth place on your head, he glared at Negan as if to say, you've done enough get the fuck out jack ass. The message was pretty clear so Negan left.

Your father eyes were filled with anger but also heart break. His baby girl was used in an act of hatred and revenge towards him. 

You looked up at him with your swollen [Y/E/C] eyes, "I want him dead." That message was loud and clear to your father. 

Rick Grimes was going to kill Negan.


	13. Send help

You were thinking. Thinking about what life would be like if the apocalypse never happened. You would have graduated, be preparing for college and you'd be going out getting wasted with your friends at parties. It's funny to think something that seemed so normal four years ago was something that was never going to happen..... 

"[Y/N], you just have a stomach bug, ear and rest if you find yourself being sick come back to see me." Dr Carson explained to you but you weren't listening you just lay there in your fathers arms.

"I-is there any chance I can go home." You sniffled.

"O-oh I don't know, that kind of decision isn't up to me, sorry." Dr Carson stuttered.

You looked up at your fathers eyes, before Negan came busting in with Lucille swinging at his leg. 

"How you keeping doll face?" He said as if the last couple of weeks didn't happen. 

You father coughed clearing his throat, "Negan, she wants to come home please can you let m-" Before he could finish his sentence Negan interrupted him, "Is she dying?" No one answered him. "I'm asking a fucking question is she fucking dying?

Dr Carson stuttered, "E-em n-n-no Sir she's not dying." 

Negan looked over at Rick, "Well then NO she can't go home so don't fucking think about asking me again and Rick it's about time you head back to shit hole Alexandria you may think well of this visit because it will be your last now fuck off and leave."

Your father kissed your forehead and hugged you tightly before brushing himself off and leaving you in Dr Carsons office. Negan walked over and sat at the foot of your bed.

"Right, come on doll face let's get you washed." Negan reached over to you to pick you up, with all your remaining strength you threw your fist into Negan's jaw. 

He crooked his jaw and laughed, "Alright, I'll give you that one but you need a shower you really fucking stink."

You sat up on the bed and pushed him away, "I can manage on my fucking own you've done enough!" You put your two feet on the ground and stood up trying to keep your knees from buckling. Negan walked behind you incase you fell.

You walked slowly out of Dr Carsons office, the pain you body was experiencing was unbearable before you knew it you were face first on the ground. Everything went black.

You woke up, your head was pounding. You scanned the room your we're in it wasn't your room but it was familiar. 

"You decided to wake up then, doll face?" 

It was then when it hit you that you were in Negan's room. 

"Get me out of here now." You croaked 

Negan's let out a chuckle, "No can do missy! I can't have you wandering around in your condition!"

"I wouldn't be in this fucking condition if you didn't Throw me in that shit trap of a fucking box!"

Negan rubbed his eyes, "Look im sorry, okay? Can't we just forget about it move on clear slate?"

You laughed, "Are you shitting me? Are you actually fucking shitting me! Move on? You led me on! You made me believe that you fucking cared about me and I believed you despite you fucking killing my friends! I fucking loved you and you threw it back in my face because you wanted to see my father suffer! So Negan I won't fucking move on!" 

Negan gulped and rubbed his eyes. You were never going to forgive him.

I'm that moment you felt nauseous, you could feel the bile slither its way up your throat. You ran to the toilet and vomited for what seemed like hours. Your body felt weak.

Negan rubbed your back you weren't even fit to fight with him, "I don't care how much you fucking hate me I'm carrying you down to Dr C okay!" Negan lifted you up in his arms your small weak body buried into him, when you arrived to Dr Carsons office he left.

Dr Carson coughed uncomfortably, "Em so [Y/N], when's the last time you have had your period?"

You screwed your face up and tried to think, "E-em I don't know I don't keep track anymore."

Dr Carson began to figit with the pen he had in his hands, "Would you say you got them regularly?" 

You looked over to him in annoyance, "I know you're trying to help me and all doctor but what does my period have to do with me being sick?"

Then it hit you like a ton of bricks, you didn't want to believe it until he said it to you, "There is a possibility you may be pregnant Miss Grimes, to make sure you're going to have to take a pregnancy test." 

You gulped thickly and stuttered, "N-no I can't be!"

Dr Carson place his hand on your shoulder, "It's a possibility, I know it's scary especially in this situation but we need to do a test now." 

You sat up and shook yourself. Dr Carson gave you the test and you followed the steps, pee and wait. You shook your leg nervously, you felt sick to your stomach not from the nausea but from having a possibility that you could be pregnant with Negan's baby.

A couple of minutes passed, you were scared to look. You picked up the test with your shaky hand. Your heart stopped, two lines. Your eyes became cloudy as a tear fell down your cheek, "I don't want it." You said, you could barely recognise your own voice.

Dr Carson looked at the positive test that was in your hand, "Im sorry, but I'm not specialised in Gynaecology I don't know if it's possible to do that, I simply don't have the tools or knowledge."

You stared at him, "I don't care what you have to do, YOU CAN BEAT THE FUCKING CRAP OUT OF ME IM NOT KEEPING IT!"

All of a sudden Negan bursed through the door, "What the fuck is going on doc?!" 

You look over at Dr Carson giving him daggers so he won't tell Negan, "I-I'm sorry sir I can't tell you that it patient confidentiality." 

Negan grabbed Dr Carson by his shirt, "Don't make me ask you fucking again!" 

Dr Carson flinched, "M-miss Grimes is p-pregnant."

Negan let go of Dr Carson and put his two hands behind his head he was in complete and utter shock. 

You looked up at him teary eyes, "Don't worry I'm not keeping it! I wouldn't want to have an attachment to you." You Burried you head in your hands and Sobbed. Negan sat down beside you and cradled you in his arms. 

 

Ricks P.O.V

You gathered everyone up, "Okay everyone, I know we failed last time we tried to take on Negan but this time we won't because my daughters life is on the line! We are going to into the sanctuary with all the fire power we have, we are going to burn that place to the ground and IM going to slit Negan's throat so he dies suffering like he had made us suffer! 

You walked over to the your truck, Michonne followed you, "She's just a young girl." She said putting her hands on your shoulders, "that son of a bitch took advantage of her, after what happened with Luke we all promised we'd kill anyone who hurt her even if it meant that we died in the process." You shook your head agreeing with Michonne. You jumped into the truck and started it. You drove out of the gates of Alexandria. Little did you know what you were going to be facing when your arrived


	14. Help me

You felt as if the world had ended, again. You couldn't bring yourself to believe that you were an eighteen year old teenage girl pregnant in the middle of a fucking apocalypse with the man who killed your friends, threatened to kill your brother, killed the boy you slept with oh and also did you forget he was in his 40's? Life is pretty fucked up.

You wiped the tears away from your eyes and began to laugh hysterically. Negan and Dr Carson gave you a confused stare as if to say "is this bitch crazy?". You looked up at Negan still laughing...."You killed my friends, kill the boy I slept with because it wasn't you, broke my heart and YOU still manage to fuck up shit even more." Negan didn't know whether to laugh or console you he could clearly see you were trying to bottle up your emotions. 

Dr Carson edge over to your gently placing his hand on your shoulder, "Now [Y/N] I know this is all a lot to process and take in b-" you cut him off still laughing like nut case, "No, Doc it's okay I'm just going to have to do something to get rid of this baby myself because I'm not having a baby to a fucking deluded psychopath because that would be fucking fucked up!" Negan rubbed his beard, "What the fuck do you have planned huh? We can't exactly bring you to a fucking hostipal!" You grimaced, "Well maybe I'll just get the shit kicked out of me or I'll take too many pills or get fucked up with Lucille OR MAYBE GET RIPPED APART LIMB BY LIMB BY A FUCKING WALKER ANYTHING, ANYTHING TO GET ME OUT OUTGIVING BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD!" You hyperventilated angrily.

Negan's jaw clenched, "You know I'm sick of your fucking bullshit! That baby, Our baby doesn't have anything to do with my actions!"

You chuckled sarcastically , "OUR baby, huh"

Suddenly you both were brought back to reality by the distant gun shots. Negan's men came running in to Negan, "Sir, the Alexandrians!" Negan quickly ran out of the room with Lucille over his shoulder. You followed him to find your father side by side with Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Carol, Carl, Rosita, Sasha, Morgan, King Ezekiel, Shiva the tiger and everyone else from the hilltop and the kingdom.

"Give me my daughter Negan!" Your father shouted spitting in the process.

Negan walked over to Rick cockily whistling as he swung Lucille by his side , "Rick, do you not learn? You push me and you push me Rick! Do I have to kill another one of your friends? In fact I'm going to as punishment for fucking with me!" 

Your father shook his head, "No, not this time Negan you've crossed the line. I'm going to kill you!"

Negan's men came up behind your fathers and put their guns to their heads, "No Rick." Negan chuckled, "Im gonna kill youuuuu....." Negan said melodramatically, "......youuuu're daughter!" Negan pushed you down on your knees with full force you put your two hands on the dirt floor and tried to push your self up. Negan quickly slammed his big boot down on your back pinning you down on the ground. 

"Now Rick, this is the last chance im going to give you if you DARE try to cross me again I will kill all off your people. But I'm still going to kill the girl because we can't run this joint without punishment! And if dreadlocks here tries to pull off anything with the tiger I'll happily shoot it, cooked it and force you too eat it, okay? Great!"

Pain shot up through you spine as Negan's foot dug into your back. You mouth was filled with blood from falling on your face as he pushed you, "I-I'm pregnant." You managed to splutter out to your father but he didn't hear you . Negan grimaced at you. "I'm pregnant!" You said a little bit louder you father noticed your were trying to say something to him.

"IM FUCKING PREGNANT!" You manage to shout out with all your strength.

Negan Jaw clenched, "You didn't want it anyway so I'm doing you a fucking favour!" 

That was the moment your father Rick Grimes snapped, that was the moment he broke not from heart break, oh no! His anger broke out. 

"You knew she was pregnant?" Your father said cocking his head, "and you were going to kill her?" 

Negan face said it all he was angry and he wasn't going to hold back. His foot lifted off your back just a bit but it gave you an opportunity. You grabbed onto his ankle and twisted yourself around making him stumble onto his ass, you quickly Flicked out your pocket knife and went up to his neck. 

Your face was red, you jaw was clenched and your mouth was foaming like a dog with rabies, "YOU WERE GOING KILL ME WHEN IM PREGANT WITH YOU FUCKING BABY! YOU'RE FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD!"   
Negan smirked, "Oh no baby,I was testing you, you see I knew you wanted to keep that kid even if it was mine." You were fuming you couldn't described how angry you were but suddenly everything was painful and red. A shooting pain slithered its way up your back. You stumbled back quickly lying on the floor to touch a hole that is now in your back. Blood spewed from your mouth and before you knew it everything was black.


	15. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I wanna know your opinions so comment, okay? Will I continue the relationship with Negan and the Reader or will I break it off? Please tell me what you think!! Xx

You splutter blood as you lay on the dirt floor.

"SHIT! FUCKING SHIT!" Negan shouted at the top of his lungs.

Your father ran over to you quickly shaking you by your shoulders. Your body felt as if someone had taken your skeleton out and just left you with your skin. 

"[Y/N], STAY AWAKE! YA HEAR ME!" He still shook you trying to keep your eyes awake. But your eyes felt heavy and your were in a lot of pain. Closing your eyes for a second would hurt, would it? 

 

Negan's P.O.V

All you wanted to do was prove that she wanted to have the baby, you were never gonna kill her you would never hurt her like that. All you can see is her body flopping like a fish in Rick's arms as what seems like gallons upon gallons of blood spews out of her mouth. 

"WHO THE FUCK SHOT HER? HUH?" You could feel your head about to explode in fury, "ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS SERIOUSLY NOT GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER ME!" 

One of your saviours came forward he was a boy around 20 or 21 with an average build. You knew his name was Ste. You could see the fear in his eyes as he walked Cautiously towards you.

"Ste, is it?" You should as your chest lift up and down with your angry breaths. He nodded his head, "Well Ste, you fucking SHOT my girl! Shot her in the fucking back!" 

The boy stutter as he tried to form words, "I-I-I..I w-was.....s-s-she w-w-wa-as,"

You mocked his frightened stutter and pushed him on his knees, "You thought you were going to be the hero who saved my ass? You don't think I can't handle a girl her size? You've really fucking pissed me off!" And with one good hard swing of Lucille that was filled with anger you cracked the boys head open. He nose dived into the ground and you began to beat the shit out of that fuckers head until it was pulp.

You laughed manically, "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU BETRAY ME!" You wiped the splatters of blood of your forehead.

 

 

Your eyes flutter open slowly, a sharp pain filled your back. 

"Where...am I?" You said slowly and hoarsely. Your mouth was so dry and the pain the was shooting in your back was excruciating.

You felt a large hand on your forehead, you lifted your hand up to it and helt it. It feels like your fathers hand.

"How you keeping dollface?" 

Your eyes shot open in the blink of a second, there infront of you was Negan. Just as you were about to confront him he ran finger on your cheek and shushed you.

"Don't say anything, let me do the talking." He sat on the foot of the bed and smiled at you with his tired eyes, "I'm sorry for all the shit I've fucking put you through. I'm sorry I'm such a fucking ass hole and I'm sorry that I broke that big beautiful heart of yours. I'm so fucking sorry!" Negan's eyes went glassy, what the actual fuck! You have never seen this man like this before in your life! 

You were angry at him so angry but fighting was the one thing you didn't have strength for at least not. 

"Where's my...dad?" You croaked 

"He headed back to Alexandria, he said he should be hear around noon tomorrow." 

"How long have I been...asleep?" 

"Three days, you really done yourself some damange." Negan chuckles

You gulped because this one was going to be a life changing question, "H-how's the baby?.." 

Negan coughed uncomfortably and rubbed his eyes, "The trauma your body was put through put too much stress on the.. baby. You bled through your.. you know. I'm sorry..." Negan stretched his arm out and wrapped you around it.

You felt guilty for the death of your baby because you said you didn't want it and God was just granting your wish but the truth is you wanted that little tiny human but you didn't want to admit it. Your whole world felt like it was crumbling down. A small tear trickled down your eye Negan noticed it and wiped it away with his thumb, "Hey, it's okay we'll get through the together." But you didn't want to get through anything with him because you were afraid of every single feeling you had for him to creep back up and grab hold of your heart which is probably an absolute mess. "No, Negan im sorry but I can't stay here. Because I to hate you, I fucking hate you so much and I thought for that one second when I had my knife on your throat,if I do kill him will this end? Will all off his sick a twisted games end? And I try so hard to stay mad at you but I can't! I fucking hate you and how you make me feel! So no we won't get through this together." Your turn your head around so you wouldn't have to bear looking at his face because if you did you knew you would change your mind about staying. All you wanted to do was recover so you get the hell out of the sanctuary because it depresses you, it holds too many terrible memories that would want to wipe from your brain and forget about. You had just lost a baby and got shot in the back you'd think you'd be crying uncontrollably instead of planning to get away and remove that memory! Negan knew that it was time to leave you alone because you were right you should hate him but he was making it impossible for your to move on. He got up from the foot of the bed and left his footsteps followed him along the long corridor. His smell lingered around your room making you slightly smile as you lay down and closed your eyes, time to move past the past and head into the future.


	16. Home

Your body is still in a lot of pain from getting shot. You can only really stay in one potion which is slightly propped up in bed. Sitting up fully stretches your skins which stretches your bullet wound and that hurts like a fucking bitch!

There was a knock on your door, "Em.. may I come in?" It was a woman, she had a soothing, warm voice. "Oh.. yeah come on in." You replied, your throat was still hoarse and scratchy. The door knob turned and a tall slender woman with beautiful blonde hair that draped down to her collar bones walked in. She was about 23 at least and she had the had the deepest brown eyes like a chocolate brown. She wore a white tank top along with a blue flannel and jeans. She carried a first aid box in one of her hands. "I'm, uh hear to change your dressings." You gave her a confuse stare raising one of your eyebrows. "Oh I'm 29! Don't worry, I know I look younger than I am but I was three years into my residency before this situation, so I'm more than qualified to check your sutures and your dressings!" She gave you a small shy smile and you smiled back.

She put on a pair of gloves and gently undressed the dressing you had wrapped around your torso. "Phew.." she said looking closely at your wound, "your lucky that, that bullet hit you were it did or you would have been paralysed." You winced as she gently cleaned your wound with warm water and a cotton swab. "Yeah, lucky." You sigh and let your chest fall. "[Y/N] is it?" The young woman said as she continued to clean your wound, "I'm Kara." She said as you turned your head around gently to be welcomed with a warm smile. "Okay this will sting a little because the wound is so fresh so be prepared." She said as she carefully rubbed antiseptic on your wound with another cotton swab. You body winced in pain and your teeth clenched together tightly. "So what was your speciality gonna be?" You said trying to distract you from the pain, "Oh, em orthopaedics its something about the noise of bones cracking that attracted me to it, weird right." You let out a small chuckle "No, not at all." Kara put on a fresh dressing and patted you on the shoulder. "Alright, Little ass kicker that's you finished." Little ass kicker? Hm that's a new one. Kara got up and packed her stuff away in the first aid box, "If it swells, oozes any of that gunk shit or if it gets red just holler!" You smiled at her "Thanks!" She nodded and left your room.

Negan hasn't came to visit you since you dissed him. The only company you had is Kara who is only with you because you are her first "gruesome" case since the apocalypse. "I feel quite used that you are taking enjoyment out of thr disgusting hole in my body." Kara let out a chuckle, "Well you should feel even more used because I was the one who took it out and stitched you up!" You fiddled with your thumbs as an awkward silence fell upon the room, "So.. what did you want to be, you know before this whole situation?" Kara always knew who to ease the awkwardness in the room. She never called the apocalypse by its name she only ever called it "the situation" as if "the situation" could be fixed. "Oh em I wanted to be a Forensic scientist." You laughed a bit showing you very recognisable grin, "I remember when I was about eleven I think I went to my dads work, he's a sheriff by the way or we'll he was a sheriff. And his partner Shane who was like an uncle to me took me to a crimescene without my dad knowing, he didn't do it to scare me he did because I always wanted to see one and I always remember looking at the weird people taking pictures of the body and the strange girl examining it and from then I took an interest. But I was also a pretty fucking good baseball player I was captain in a all boys team, showed those fuckers who was the boss!" 

Kara let out a laugh, "Forensic Scientist, I seen you for more of the pretty cheerleader type." You snorted, "Funny, you aren't the first person who has said that to me." Kara Wrapped your dressing around your torso just underneath your bra "Okay, Little ass Kicker it's been almost three weeks so I can safely say you are free to leave this room! BUT I'll still be visiting every week and I'm about 6 months time that wound should be healed fully! Oh and also don't lift anything heavy or overpush yourself because your stitches will pop!" You gave Kara a gentle hug and smiled foolishly at her, "Thanks Goldilocks." Kara chuckled at your nickname for her and left the room.

You got up out of bed slowly, your wound didn't hurt as much but fuck it was still sore. You let you long black curls fall down your back as you undressed. You put on a clean pair of panties and a bra, a long sleeve grey t shirt, a pair of black cargo trousers which made your ass look amazing, your combat boots and your leather jacket. It's been a while since you've been out of your room and actually outside the compound. You made your way to Negan's office to tell him you were leaving and this time you weren't going to take no for an answer. You knocked his door, no answer. You knocked it again, still no answer. You turned the door handle and walked in to Negan's empty bedroom, where there fuck was he? You had a quick snoop around his room, "Ahem." You turned around to find Negan completely and utterly naked. He had been in the shower. "Oh God!... em I was j-ust, I-I w-as..." Negan chuckles seductively before he towel dried his hair, still naked, "Darling, don't act like you haven't seen it before." He was right it wasn't as if you hadnt seen it before but something about this time felt like you've seen him for the first time naked. You never really put any effort in noticing his body parts, he had big broad shoulders followed by muscled arms. His stomach was lean and not overly built but still in tremendous shape for a guy in their late 40s and lastly his guy area which was quite big to be honest. 

You cocked you was to the side examining his "guy area" even more, "You alright there doll face?" You shook your head and straightened up, "Im leaving, today." You said slightly stomping your foot like a child, "Sorry, you can't do that." Negan said as he pulled up a pair of boxers over his thighs."W-why!!" You were starting to get real frustrated why would he not just let you leave peacefully!? Negan walked over towering over you not to scare you but to seduce you. You look up to him slightly biting his lip, he was definitely in your personal space, "Okay, stop looking at me like that!" You say gulping thickly. Negan walks over to you closer his torso pressing against yours,"Looking at you like what?" His deep voice made you shudder, "L-like y-you've seen me naked!" Negan bent down whispering into your ear, "I have seen you naked." You could feel his breath on your neck. He hasn't even touched you and he had your knees shaking. You kept saying to yourself, he killed your friends, he betrayed you, he killed your friends, he betrayed you, over an over again like a broken record. But he was so tempting.

"Okay... I-I.. I-m leaving now." You said slightly putting you hands up to your chest like a surrender hand movement. But you didn't leave you stood there froze like a statue. "Why haven't you left yet then?' Negan said chuckling, his big brown eyes bore into you. "I-I don't know.." Two moods he loved of yours was when you were angry or flustered, but you being flustered was definitely his favourite because your cheeks turned rosy and you bit your lip which was so damn sexy. Negan pushed a stran of your long black hair behind your ear, your heart was beating out of your chest. Why was this man so damn tempting despite all the fucking shit he had put you through. Sadness spread across your face, you pushed Negan away gently, "I'm sorry I can't do this, you had your chance and you ruined it. I'm leaving now and if you cared from me at all then you would let me leave." You walked out of Negan's room with a lump in your throat. 

Before you left you made a stop at Dr. Carsons office which was Karas new favourite place. "Um, Kara im leaving the sanctuary just to let you know , I'll tell my doctor at Alexandria about my post op information okay?" Sadness fell upon Kara's face, "You can tell your doctor but I ensure you he or she won't be as good as you, please I'm begging you stay." You lowered your head and shook it,"I-I can't Kara I'm sorry, why don't you come with me!" Kara put her hand on your shoulder, "I can't leave here people are depending on me, but promise me this much, you'll come back in six months so I can see if your wounds healed,okay?" You nodded your head at Kara and gave her a tight hug, "Alright, little ass kicker I'll see you around." You saluted back at her lazily with two fingers, "See ya around Goldilocks." You walked out of the office and headed towards the front gates of the sanctuary. You were finally going home.


	17. Turning point

As soon as you had stepped out of the sanctuary gates a rush of relief flowed through your body. The feeling was surreal, you were finally allowed home without sneaking out or running away. You were allowed home with your own free will.You stood for a minute to collect your thoughts as the iron gates behind you closes. A smile stretched across your face this was the only tinge of happiness you've experienced after all the shit you've been through the past couple of months. You inhaled and ran, you ran and you ran until your thighs burned. You stopped at a small gas station about 5 mile from the sanctuary, this was it, there was no turning back. You opened the rusty door of the gas station and walked over to the decayed walker that was stumbling over towards you snarling. You punctured it's soft temple making it fall the floor. You scavenge whatever you could and fell into a small arm chair that you pushed against the front door. You closed your eyes and curled yourself into a ball.

You flutter your eyes opened to the loud talking of people, particularly men. "Are you fucking kidding me? Did he actually fucking follow me after all of that shit!" Just as opened the door to confront who you thought would be Negan standing infront of you a group of men in military uniform quickly snapped their heads in your direction pointing their guns at you. One man who was extremely fucking big grabbed your arm throwing you onto your knees in full force. You could try and fight them off but they were too big, too strong and you only had a shitty pocket knife. 

They circled around you creating a small gap for the woman who approached you. She was a tall skinny woman with pale white skin. Her defined rouged lips had a small mole beside her Cupid bow. She had dark black hair that was cut into a neat bob and she wore a black pant suit along with black stiletto heels. She inhaled a puff of the cigar she had between her teeth. "Vat do we have here?" The women had an accent, a French one. You kept your head high you weren't going to bow down to this bitch even if your were on your knees. "She's a pretty girl, isn't she boys." She grabbed a hold off your face looking at your features, you angrily pushed her hand off your face and grimaced at her. "Don't fucking touch me." The woman gave you a sinister smile before letting out a chuckle, "How rude of moi! I haven't properly introduced myself, Bonjour je m'appelle Elloise." She stretched her hand out for you to shake it but you kept a straight face and through her daggers.

Elloise's face changed she looked pissed. "Alright garçons, tie her up and take her back to the boss." You stood up quickly, "You're not taking me anywhere!" You flicked out your pocket knife and held it at your side as a huge 6"7 man charged towards you, you clenched it in your fist and threw you fist towards his face but you were in shock when you found him catching your arm and squeezing it tightly and forcing you to drop your knife. You knew you couldn't fight because you'd pop a stitch and bleed out but you had to try and do something because these fucks were going take capture you. You kicked your tiny legs frantically as the large man grabbed your from behind and began to carry you into a truck. "Let fucking go of me you fucks!" But before you knew you were gagged and a rag was held over your face with chloroform dunked in it and then everything was black.

Your head was thumping like you were experiencing a really bad hangover. Your eyes opened lazily looking up at a bright light shining down at you. You tried to sit up but you were strapped down to a bed or a table, you didn't know. Your arms and legs were in shackles and your stomach strapped down. You lifted what you could off your head to see that you were naked and the only thing covering you up was your bra and panties.

"Oh Marvellous! You're awake!." Elloise said eagerly as she walked over to you running her finger up your legs to your stomach. "W-w-where...a-am....I?" You said clumsily from the chloroform. "Well, the boss was quite happy with his little present I brought him and he even wants you to work with us! Isn't that brilliant!" You looked at her confused who was the boss and were where you? "W-hat no I'm not working for you you crazy fucking bitch I'm going home!" You banged your shankles in frustration. Elloise smirked sinisterly and tutted, "I knew you'd need convincing, maybe this will change your mind. Garçons chop chop." She said clapping her hands. Elloise was handed a steel bar, at first you thought she was going to hit you with it but you knew it was gonna take a lot more than a beating to get you to work with them. She walked over to you touching your muscled torso and running her fingers through the crevices. Your eyes widened, that wasn't just a steel bar. It was a branding Iron. She didn't give you time to speak or shout she stuck it right onto your skin. Pain shot through your body immediately and the smell of burning flesh lingered on up to your nose. Your back arched and your jaw clenched. Your fist were turning red. "STOP!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. You could feel your skin blistering. Elloise laughed at your pain filled screams. 

You lay there panting and wincing in pain your chest was falling heavily. Who the fuck were these people?! You heard heavy footsteps approach you along with whistling, "Wow! Elloise really knows how to fucking pick them,huh?" A tall and very muscled man around 6"7 circled around you. He had the husky blue eyes and brown slicked back hair. He wore a white tank top along dog tags and combat trousers and combat boots. "What's your name sweet pea." Your mouth with filled with salvia,"Fuck you!" You growl spitting into his face. He chuckled and wiped your spit of his cheek, "Haha, I'm gonna ask you one more fucking time, what-is-your-name?"  
You grimaced at him in disgust, "Fuck-you." He smirked before whistling for one of his men like a owner would do to a dog, the man Carried over a different branding iron, a red hue burned off of it. "This will hurt like fuck!" The man said before stamping the piping hot metal rod onto your skin right under your last brand. You squealed in agony, your body jumping up from the bed. Tears ran down your red raw eyes. The man laughed psychotically , "Now, what's your name?"

"[Y/N]..." you stuttered out of breath 

The man smiled and put his hand on your shoulder, "Hi, [Y/N] I'm Crixus."


	18. Suffering

Your life now basically consists of pain and suffering. The one shred of happiness you were finally given was took from you, ate up, shitted out and threw in your face. Your day starts with that fucking jackass Crixus who is the leader of a group he calls Gensis. You're still lying in the same bed, Crixus asks you question and if you don't answer he'll find some way to torture you.

"Rise and shine!" Crixus says as he towers over your skinny body. "I'm going to let you go princess." You pale cracked lips are slightly parted and you lay there as Crixus unlocked your shackles. You stood up and you lose your balance slightly. "Watch that pretty body of your now doll you don't want to ruin it." Crixus said smirking and licking his lips, "I think you've already fucking done that!" You say as you look down at your brand for the first time, it was a skull and bones worth the word "Gensis" Underneath it , right beside you hipbone. "I personally think it make you 100 times sexier." Crixus bit down on his lip and towered over to your exposed body. "Back the fuck up dude!" You say pushing him. Crixus was walking towards you he was getting aggressive now, "I've got to warm you up princess, there plenty more men out there looking for some fresh pussy." You heart was pounding, and you chest was falling heavily, you weren't going to let this happen, NOT again. You clenched your fist and socked Crixus right in the nose. "You shouldn't have done that you stupid fucking little bitch!" Crixus wrapped his finger around the side of your panties and forced them down to your ankles while throwing you back onto the hard bed. You kicked you legs frankness in an attempt to push him away but he was too strong. You squeezed your legs closed as Crixus forced his two giant hands on your thighs prying your legs open.

"STOP! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" You yelped panicking. Crixus quickly unbuckled his belt, you close your eyes and prayed that someone would come and rescue you. But sadly praying wasn't enough, because before you knew it you were pinned down onto a cold, hard bed lifeless. You body jerked and red began to run down your thighs. Crixus was finished, he re buckled his pants and left you naked, exposed, scared and alone. If only you would have stayed in the Sanctuary were you would have been safe with Negan. Do they even know that you're gone?

You've been sitting in the darkest corner of the room you were in like a cowardly dog. Your knees were pulled up against your chest and the dried blood down your thighs was also submerged in your panties. "Oh wow, let's get you dressed." Elloise said as she entered the dingy dark room you were in. She gave you back your clothes which you were stripped off. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She said smirking evilly gesturing to the blood stain that ran down your thighs, "Now come on, chop chop we don't want to keep Crixus waiting!" You slowly got dressed and followed Elloise through the iron double doors. Infront of you were men and women in straight parallel lines like the one soldiers would stand on. Crixus grinned as you walked lifeless over to him, "Welcome to Genesis." He said grabbing your shoulder and making you jump slightly, "I think you're really going to fit in here." 

 

Negan's P.O.V

It's been a fortnight since she's left the sanctuary and boy aren't you starting to miss her. Her side of the bed is still undone from when she last slept on it and her smell still lingers on it, but there's nothing you can do, you fucked up BIG time. 

"Alright you good for nothing fuckers! Let's roll!" You shout as you jump into your truck to do your usual visit to Alexandria. The truck ride there was longer than usually, there was no one to flirt with or no one to shout at you, you were lonely. You decided to stop at a small gas station on route to Alexandria, "Hey boss, come take a look at this." You jumped out of you truck and look curiously at a bag that Simon was holding as you walked closer to Simon it began to become more familiar, it was [Y/N]'s. You took it from Simon and searched the gas station, "She must have left it her on her way back to Alexandria. I'll give it to her when we get there." You hopped back into your truck and continued you journey. 

You finally arrived at Alexandria. "Ricky, were here!" You shouted Melodramatically as you bang lucille of the iron gates infront of you. Rick let you in. You made your "what's yours is mine" speech and killed one or two people to teach Rick lesson before asking for her. "So Rick, we're my favourite girl?" Rick looked at you confused, "She's with you Negan.." Rick said nervously. You scratched you stubbly beard and let out an annoyed chuckle, "Now Rick, don't fucking mess with me and do this "I don't know where she is" bull shit! Because I sent her pretty little face back her a fortnight ago so I know she's here!" Rick face began to fall, "No.. Negan, honestly she's not here." You looked at Rick, his eyes showed that he was sincere. "Well were the fuck is she then!" Anger and worry began to show in your voice. "Boss, the bag we found at the gas station...em, maybe someone took her?" Simon suggested scratching his head. You should your head, "No..no, we own every group around here if there was another one we would know about it." But you were so,so wrong. You rubbed yours eyes, "RIGHT! All of you fuckers! I want every last inch of every highway, road, forest and even every house searched! If she's out there we'll fucking find her!" You jumped into your truck and began to search for her. Where the fuck was she?

Every muscle in your body is aching from your training. You already had quite a built figure but this was just the icing on the cake. Crixus wanted super soliders and what Crixus wants he gets, no matter what the cost. You wipe the sweat of your forehead with the back of your hand. "Damn, you look hot when you're hot!" You grimaced in disgust as Crixus made he was up to you, "You know what! I was gonna share, you know with my men. But now when I think of it, I just want you all to myself." Crixus pull you close to his body and grabbed your ass. Bile built up in your throat, he made you sick to your stomach. You turn you head uncomfortabley. "Don't worry, you'll get used to every inch of me, so if I were you I wouldn't be hoping for your search in rescue because whoever you hoping is coming ain't gonna find you." Crixus says as he grabs your ass harder and nibbles into your neck. Why does this shit always happen to you? Bet they don't even realise I'm gone, they probably think I was bit by a walker.

You put your hand up to Crixus' chest to push yourself away only to be pulled in again my force,"Where do you think you're going?" Crixus says gabbing hold of your wrists. "Leave me, alone." You say with your eyebrows furrowed, pulling yourself away from his hold and slightly pushing him back. Anger rose in Crixus' voice and he grabbed the back of you hair, "That sort of shit don't fucking well with me Princess." You gritted your teeth and breathed heavily and with that you rose your knee and dug it right into Crixus' crotch making him fall to his knees and let go of your hair. "Y-ou stupid little fucking bitch!" He said wincing in pain. This was your chance to make a run for it. You ran as fast as your legs could take you out the iron doors. But your escape mission was soon to end when one of Crixus's men stoop over you stopping you from getting, "Where do you think you're going?" The man said smirking. Before you could answer you were in hold being carried over to Crixus who was now standing in front of his men. The man threw you on the floor were Crixus stood. "Thought you could run? Huh? Well you were fucking wrong! Your not a smart as I thought you were. So for punishment I'll put on a little show for men as they are so hard working! You kicked you legs as Crixus lifted you by your waist with his one massive arm."Boys! Get in line your in for a treat!" Crixus shouted as he threw you in the middle of a circle of his men. You stood up with your fists clenched. Crixus walked over to you and began unbuckling his belt. "Hold her down she's a wriggler." "No! Please, please I won't run away again please!" Crixus bit his lips as he sawed of your panties with his knife, "Should of fucking thought of that the first time." You arched your back trying to break free from the two men at your arms and feets hold but they were too strong. You cried out in pain as Crixus thrusted aggressively in you ripping you even more. You were embarrassed and in pain. Your body moved lifelessly like a rag doll nothing could distract you from the multiple evil laughs and the grunts from Crixus. Blood along with semen ran down to your ankles making you shudder. He was finished. "Now, you little bitch you're going to train for me and work for me if you DARE cross me again I won't be the one doing this next time." 


	19. Chapter 19

Negan's P.O.V

Weeks have past and still no sign of [Y/N]. You and your men have spent days on end searching every last perimeter of the forest, high ways and even old houses and villages. You know that she isn't dead, she's a fighter a little ass kicker! But something is nigling at you , you know something has happened to her.

You rubbed your eyes before picking up Lucille, "Right everyone let's roll! Come on!" One of your men spoke up, he was a small fat man, "Emm... Sir? We've already looked everywhere." You jaw clenched and you charged over to the small man,"Excuse fucking me? Did I have to fucking repeat myself? GET YOU USELESS SORRY ASSES BACK FUCKING OUT THERE UNTIL YOU FIND THE FUCKING GIRL!" You mouth was foaming, and your face and neck were blood red. Your chest was moving quickly and you fist clenched around Lucille until your knuckles were white. Simon walked over to you and place his two hands on your shoulders, "Negan, snap outta it!" You shook your head and walked away. Your other men jumped into their trucks and headed on their way. Simon walked back over to you, "Were gonna find her okay?" You nodded at Simon and scratched your salt and pepper beard. You were going to find her.

(One month later......)

You've become quite used to the fact that you were not going anywhere. No one had bothered to look for you and you can't find the opportunity to make a run for it. You're Crixus' slave and nothings going to change his mind.

"Hello my favourite girl!" Crixus panted as he rubbed his fingers through your long locks. You shivered at his touch, he disgusts you. You back away from Crixus only from his to aggressively grab your gave making you lips squish together, "Such a pretty face, pity sour fucking personality! Cheer up girl or you know what I'll fucking do. I can't have negative ass fucks walking around here! You keep your head held high, fuck him and his needs! You were soon interrupted By one of Crixus' men, "Sir, were ready!" Crixus slapped his hand down on your solider and grabbed it tightly, "Come on, I've got a suprise for you." Crixus led you to a truck were you both got in, "Now darling, I don't think you've properly seen me in action so today I'm going to show you!" Your furrowed you brow in confusion, "How?" Crixus laughed sinsisterly, "Lets just say a lot of people are going to be in a lot of pain." You lay your head on the window of the truck and closed your eyes you soon fell asleep. The aggressive shrugs of Crixus woke you from your slumber, "Were here!" A smirk stretched across his face. Crixus jumped out of the truck first and you followed rubbing your sleeping eyes. "Hellooo fuckers!!" Crixus cockiness was something you didn't want to deal with right now. "Who the fuck are you?"/p> ........"Who the fuck are you?" You heart stopped and your mouth went dry. You small body was frozen and hidden behind Crixus. You needed to hear that voice just one more time. "I do NOT appreciate you rolling your men in MY area in MY fucking sanctuary." You knew that cocky attitude and voice anywhere. You slowly crept away from behind Crixus. There he was dressed in a plain white t-shirt underneath a leather jacket, his black jeans were tight around his legs and were tucked into his black combat boots and of course his trusty Lucille was resting over his shoulder. "Negan?" Your eyes watered and a smile spread across your face. His head quickly turned in your direction, he let out a shaky relief sigh. You pushed yourself away from Crixus and ran towards him throwing yourself into his arms. You grabbed hold of him tightly.......... "[Y/N], [Y/N]! Wake up!" "Wake the fuck up!" Your eyes opened and your eyes frantically scanned your surroundings. It was just a dream.


End file.
